


accidental.

by lycorisrxdiata



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff and Smut, Rare Pairings, buckle in because you're gonna find out /, well my friend /, where did this ship come from you ask me? /
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycorisrxdiata/pseuds/lycorisrxdiata
Summary: a dictionary-style drabble of obscure words showing you just how one Exile and one Defender end up tackling the world together through one accidental meeting. Riven/Jayce, rated T for the usual, will go up in later chapters.





	1. assuefaction.

**Author's Note:**

> assuefaction (v) - habituation; to adjust, get used to. see also: how Riven met Piltover's Defender in a crowded street and decided he wasn't all arrogance, after all.

Riven wasn't used to this, the company.   
  
Unlike the intentional quiet of Ionia's forest, where her only company was the towering trees & her campfire's crackle, she learned that this was a new way to be alone. The sprawling, cobblestone roads that comprised Piltover were oft packed with a spur of crowds, yes, but the sea of strange faces that greeted her bred in her a new kind of isolation.  
  
Still. She'd never given it much thought until she'd found herself side-by-side with the city's famed defender in the shop. From the moment he called to her ( 'and what brings you here?' ), picking her out from the crowd, she was coming to realize why having somebody beside her was - different. Quaint, even, though she would find herself wishing her company didn't radiate such an insufferable air of arrogance.    
  
That, and -   
  
" Find what you wanted yet? "  
  
Ivory brow twitches. Riven's hand is stilled over one of the maps. She had wanted this one ( it was the most up-to-date layout of Noxus' territories in this area ), but the price and what sat in her coin purse wasn't quite matching.   
  
Stealing with eyes on her was going to be no easy feat.  
  
" Yes, I am. " To insist that she _definitely_ was going to 'buy' it, a  tanned hand plucks the parchment up and rolls it up with care. She then takes one of the ribbons from its bin and sinches it around the middle. " I was just making sure. A couple of them are similar, but not quite what I was looking for. "   
  
" I told you Wilkes has one of the best map selections in all of Piltover. "   
  
Her brow furrows again as she turns on her heel.   
  
" So you did. "  
  
Pause. She doesn't move from her spot, instead wondering if her 'company' will stop staring down at her, or maybe leave her be...  
  
...of course, he doesn't, instead knitting his own brow as he studies her further.  
  
" Are you...going? "  
  
The jig is up.   
  
" No. " Riven's shoulders slump as she lets out a sigh. If she was going to think about stealing in the presence of  a beloved city figure who could report her to the police, she  might as well be honest about it. " I...do not have the coin for it. I was actually going to thieve it from here, but - "  
  
Jayce opens his mouth, but she jumps in to continue.  
  
" - **but** , you seemed insistent that you watch my every move, so I was hoping you would go along with it long enough to look away. "  
  
And here, she decides how to respond should he react. If he protests, she'll just put it back ( and come some other time. ) If he tries to report her, she'll book it out of the shop with the map in hand and make it a point to never visit Southern Piltover again. If he tries to stop her...  
  
Well, that doesn't matter, because he does none of that. After a stretch of silence, his lips twitch into a lopsided smirk, head tilting slightly to one side as he studies her like she's stepped into a new light.  
  
" Did you just confess to attempted shoplifting in the presence of a public figure? "  
  
Riven's lips begin to twitch into its own smirk.   
  
" I do not believe I stuttered, _Mister_ Martel. "

Riven isn't used to this, the company, but she could learn to be.


	2. betimes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> betimes (adj.) - to do so in a short period of time, speedily, with haste. see also: Jayce is gonna have to start finding more creative excuses for why he's always late to the galas besides wanting to 'show up fashionably late.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some notes, since I can't add chapter notes separate of the summary on the first chapter: 
> 
> 1\. as you guessed, this is a ( shorter ) drabble series. it's intended to be less ambitious than my ongoing 'one hundred and one' project but still something i wanted to explore as this ship is gaining a lot of traction for me. it's rare that i find a dynamic that hits the way Yasuo/Riven has for me these last couple of years, and so i figure with a New Year...well, why not try something new ? i'm not sure how popular this will be, but you know what they say, you don't know if you don't try !
> 
> 2\. since this is a condensed drabble series, verses are limited to a few: Main Verse/Default, Mafia/Detective, and Modern.
> 
> 3\. i mentioned before i /might/ add a part two to 'the art of swaying' and this is still true, but depending on how it - and this - does, it'll wait a bit. I'm also in the process of trying to really nail Jayce's voice in a way that makes him feel distinct for Yasuo; considering how long i've spent developing one pairing, that might take me a little time, but i hope you'll be patient and roll with me on it !
> 
> that's it for now, i'll add more if y'all have questions. feedback is appreciated as always, as is your love. enjoy! ♥
> 
> ( p.s. credit for his last name ( Martel ) goes to propugnatori, so shout out to them 'cause they're the whole reason i'm in this hell right now.

" The gala will start soon. "  
  
And she's right; the steady tick-tick-tick of the second hand on the clock seems to whirl by quick, the pace undermining his ( usually ) steady sense of time. A minute longer would be enough for the Giopara to start barking up Jayce's heels.  
  
" Shall we? "  
  
An arm is offered to her. Riven takes it, fingers curling around his forearm...  
  
...before deciding to pull him back down to her level for a kiss, the likes of which is warm. Soft, even -  the shape of her mouth is a familiar tune he can play to.  
  
This would be more difficult than he thought.  
  
" I'm convinced you want to make us late, Riv. "  
  
" No such thing. "  
  
And oh, if she isn't the sweetest liar with her faint smirk and glimmering eyes. It was hard to deny that it - and she - had more appeal than going to another hum-drum gala, which is why he's keen on going back in for another kiss.  
  
This soon becomes the new way that the seconds fly by, seconds-turned-minutes as the only sound in the parlor is their lips meeting. Each kiss is brief, though each pause lingers; there goes a moment ( or seven ) when one of them murmurs again how yes, they should go soon, yet neither would part more than mere centimeters. If anything, they only draw closer, his hand on her back, her arms around his neck, and soon, both seem to tumble back into the bed.  
  
Forty minutes pass them. This is only realised after he notes the slight smudge of her lipstick and the way his once neatly combed-back locks have been mused all about by her hand.  
  
" I think... " A nod to the time, smirk on his lips, " The gala's started for real. "  
  
"  I imagine it has. "  
  
" Should we try again? "  
  
" It is your hind the Giopara will have, not mine. "  
  
He thinks about remarking ( 'they'll have yours too if they think you're my lover' ), but decides to help her up wordlessly with naught more but a slight twinkle in his eye. There was no _need_ to spoil a good thing like this with such a silly thought, after all.


	3. casualism.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> causalism (n) - the belief that chance governs all things. see also: Jayce realizing that things don't have to stay the same if he doesn't want it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: woah! only a few days in and this little series got more attention than i was prepared for it to, so all i can say to that is thank you ! knowing you guys are even open to this gets me excited to keep working on it and see how it goes!! 
> 
> at any rate, nothing new to report here. i'm still working on his voice - it's coming clearer to me, but it might be a while before i really have it down. if you have any particular feedback you'd like to give about that, i'm all ears! otherwise, enjoy readers! ♥

The silence of his apartment was far more intimate than the person he pulled into his bedroom from the night before.   
  
Silence was certain. Steady, even. There was nothing to guess, no body language to understand, no expression he had to plug through his thoughts as if teasing out a new hypothesis.  Only the conclusion was predictable; once his stranger-for-the-night realized no heartfelt confession would come tumbling out of his lips, they'd leave. Most simply stormed out with nary a word, grabbing their clothes by the fistful and covering up before making their escape. For those wanting to provide his study with more variance, they'd react; they'd become a storm, shouting, throwing their hands in the air, even throwing the nearest invention at his body before shouting their last curses out.   
  
This, he was fine with.  This, he expects, stepping into the living space with a yawn and a lazy scratch at his head. Today would be good for tackling that latest prototype, he thinks. It'd be ideal before Gemma tries to call and -   
  
_Crunch, crunch, crunch_. Instead of being greeted by the familiar, there would be one white-haired woman perched on his sofa with cereal in hand, cheeks puffed as she chews loud. It would take a minute ( or three ) for him to realize that yes, this was the same woman who reeled him in for a tipsy kiss the night before, the same woman whose breath struck hot against his ear as they -   
  
When she doesn't indicate that she's seen him after another moment of standing, Jayce approaches, muscles straining to fight a smirk.   
  
" You're still here. "  
  
Not a question.   
  
" Mhm. " With one last 'crunch!', Riven meets his gaze, blinking a few times as she cocks a brow. " Why would I not be?  "   
  
" People prefer not to see the person they were intimate with the morning after. " He cants his head to one side, brow arched to match hers. " That's why they're called a 'one night stand.' "   
  
" Usually, but,  " She presses the bowl to her lips and tips it back, chugging down the milk before finishing with a faint 'ah'. " You cannot tell me you were so drunk last night that you forgot I am a nomad, no? Sleeping on a park bench after **that** would not be so pleasant. "   
  
Pause. Her lips twitch into a faint smile, eyes glinting with a teasing sort of light.  
  
" Besides, we are friends, are we not?  Unless you are fond of kicking your friends out after one round of sex. "  
  
He mirrors her expression.  
  
" I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly a people person. I don't have 'friends' to kick out. "  
  
Riven sets the bowl down on the coffee table before rising, hands on her hips as the smile twists into a smirk.  
  
" Are you going to start now? "   
  
The rational side says it's only natural. None had lingered until the morning after, much less to wake up with him. To deviate from such routine...  
  
A hand slides along her back and finds her ass to cup, pulling her closer until their lips meet in a firm kiss.   
  
" Can't say that I will. "  
  
In the end, he decides he's not feeling the most rational, her presence a more pleasant companion than that familiar silence.


	4. deonerate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> v; to disburden, relieve. see also: Riven's not so impressed with the way the clans run things around here. Jayce isn't either; unfortunately, one of them don't get a choice in the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: nothing new to say here! i'm still just making sure i can create a believable interaction between these two because it's not the first pairing you think of when you think about either champion, right? i think i'm doing okay so far ( considering the hits! ) but i'm a greedy bastard and i'd like some more so let's see what i can do.
> 
> enjoy as always! ♥ all forms of appreciation welcome, though i'm also looking for any particular feedback you might have since i'm veering into new territory !

" I figured I would find you up here. "   
  
Her voice punctuate the air; it easily drowns the faint thrum of the cars below, whirring engines and agitated honking little more than white noise. It's enough to draw him from his reverie, head turning so that he might catch a glimpse of her.   
  
" Tired already? "   
  
Jayce turns back toward the sight below. Only when she's taken to his side, arms propped on the balcony's railing with back turned to the city, does he respond.   
  
" Something like that. "  
  
" It has only been an hour. " Pause. While hard to tell, he swears there's the ghost of a smirk playing on Riven's features. " Don't tell me the press got a hold of you again. "  
  
" I wish it _were_ the press. "  
  
Another pause. This one is long enough for him to look her way, catching sight of painted lips curled into a frown as ivory strands blow in the wind.   
  
" Then what bothers you? "  
  
His brow furrows. It wasn't easy to say, but she'd come enough of these to know when _he'd_ had enough. It seemed only fair that he'd say why - right ?   
  
" Gemma's been hard pressed with me, more so than usual. " Now, looking back again towards the scenery,  " I think she's under the impression that I haven't been maintaining face...she's set me up with more dates than I can keep up with. "  
  
Under his breath, Jayce curses how it'll cut into his next project & Riven takes notice; soon, they're almost shoulder-to-shoulder, her warmth radiating off of her as he decides to keep his gaze on her in full.  
  
" It bothers you, does it not? "   
  
His brow furrows again.   
  
" I - don't follow. "  
  
" **This.** " She gestures to the scene before them, people scurrying past while she meets his eyes. " The dances, the dates...you do not seem to like anything the Giopara want you to do that doesn't involve your work. "   
  
Silence. The winds pick up.   
  
" So why do you do it? "  
  
He parts his lips, but nothing comes out. What could he say that she didn't already? Yes, of course he hates it! He hates the dances, the dates...what good was 'maintaining a presence' if it pulled him away from work that could be getting done? From lives that might've needed saving?   
  
When he answers - and he does, after trying to avoid looking like a fish out of the water with his mouth - his voice is hushed.   
  
" For the city. " Amber stays locked in sky blue. " It's always for the city. "   
  
" It sounds like it is for their pocketbooks more than anything. "   
  
None of this is new information, but her insight is pointed; honest. She doesn't couch her tongue with half-truths, doesn't try to move the spotlight away from what the matter was...  
  
...and he decides it's just too much to stand under her beam.  
  
" I don't do it for them, Riv. "   
  
" As you shouldn't. " A hand finds his shoulder as she draws closer still. " But trust me when I say that you cannot go at this blind. Believe it or not, I -  know what it is like...serving a purpose in the hopes that you are doing the greater good. You want to believe they will not lead you astray, that you do your country proud... "  
  
Her grip tightens.  
  
" I warn you not to lose sight of what you love. "   
  
He isn't sure he registers the words, only the fact that there was something soothing in her voice and in her touch.  
  
For now, as his own hand rests atop hers, that was enough.


	5. eclaircise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (v) to clear up. see also: Riven getting a little lesson about the hammercanon, and wondering if it was the weapon or Jayce she admired more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey y'all! so sorry about the radio silence there, had a bit of a lull coming up with my next idea as i try to keep moving this new series forward. i will admit it's a bit hard when i'm carving a niche path, but i'm writing this for the people who are interested and from the looks of my hits, that's more than i thought !! so thank you for checking this out and giving it a chance.
> 
> at any rate, nothing new. i studied the splash art and referenced both the in-game movements + color story when thinking about how Jayce swaps 'forms' for the sake of making him look as smart as i know he is. this is also just more of the 'friends-with-benefits-and-maybe-a-dash-of-feelings' that i'm still a sucker for as i advance their relationship. other then that, i can't say there's anything new; i'm thinking about folding in one of my AU ideas for an upcoming chapter, which may be sooner depending on the reception of this. 
> 
> enjoy! ♥

There was no denying it; Riven was enamored with the hammercanon. Unlike the sturdy weight of her runesword on her back, there was something pleasing about how the hammer rest in her palms,  how its front-heavy weight made it easy - if not a bit unwieldy - to twirl. When lapses of time passed where her _companion_ was off in the workshop, she'd find herself coming back to it.  
  
Now is a time like it. At present, she gives the now more familiar weapon a few spins around her, careful to keep it over her head ( a feat in and of itself considering the thing was two feet taller than she ). In her meditative state, feet shuffling along hardwood floors as she maintains its balance, she fails to notice when she's no longer alone, not even when she turns around and faces the kitchen where Jayce stands.  
  
" Having fun? "   
  
The sudden noise in an otherwise quiet apartment makes Riven jerk, hammer almost falling from her hands as she stumbles to catch it.  
  
" Do not scare me like that. " She brings it toward waist level. Her glare might've been more menacing if she could hide her smirk better. " I could've dropped it and put a hole in your floor. "   
  
" Oh, Riv. " And he sighs in mock disappointment, resting his arms on the counter as the mug rests lax in his hand. He wears a smirk to match hers. " A hole in my floor is an easy fix. I've almost blown out half my workshop when I was working on that thing. "  
  
She glances at the weapon in her hands, then back at him with a cocked brow.   
  
" ...this is not just a hammer, is it. "  
  
" Not at all. "  
  
" What else can it do? "   
  
" Here. "  
  
 _Clink_. He sets the mug down the counter before walking over. Riven then lifts the weapon up, offering it to him for him to take...  
  
...instead, Jayce passes right by her, only to come from behind.   
  
" Move it towards me. "  
  
She does so, bringing it back towards her chest until his hands move over hers, until his body is pressed into hers and she catches the scent of oil and yesterday's lingering cologne on him.   
  
For the longest second, she doesn't even realize where he's guiding her hands until her index finger brushes against a jutting, outward curve she guesses is the trigger.   
  
A gentle nudge. Together, they move the weapon towards their side. When they press down on the trigger, Riven can't help but mouth a silent sort of 'wow.'  
  
No longer just an intricate hammer, the weapon was now a long-ranged 'shooter', electric blue thrumming and singing through the head. At the top, two curved poles  - likely what she assumes is where the energy's 'focal point.'   
  
" ...and here I just thought the cannon in your weapon's name was for show. "  
  
" It's not the most elegant name. " She feels his head turn towards her, warm breath tickling the tip of her ear. " But it gets the point across. "   
  
" How do you turn it back? Do you use the trigger again? "  
  
" Only if you want to blow somebody's head off. " His fingers curl into hers as he moves their hand away from the trigger and towards a different, albeit a smaller one on the opposite side.  " You can just use this...or if there's no time, there's a mechanism that detects movement. Use enough force when you swing and it'll automatically switch back. "  
  
Pause. Riven turns her head, amber irises meeting cerulean ones. Whether it was the way the energy seemed to make those blue eyes bluer, or just the soothing, yet matter-of-fact tone that he spoke with that captured her so, she couldn't say. All the same, she couldn't help the next words falling from her throat:  
  
" You really are something else. "  
  
The smug smirk that follows, however, is enough for her to regret saying it in the first place.  
  
" I know. "   
  
She'd have to remember to be more careful with her compliments in the future.


	6. factive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Grand General/Diplomat AU ) adj. to indicate causation; assigning status to an established fact. see also: Rainy weather and time alone is all it takes for Riven and Jayce to overcome their months-long wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: new chapter! i decided since mainverse is a slow-burn and will take time to really build on the case of why-and-how i can see them being a couple, i'd give a nudge of faster-paced fun and get right into this verse. for this verse, the gist is that Riven has a successful coup d'eat against Swain, becomes Grand General, and in an effort to realign Runeterra's perception of Noxus, begins to recruit diplomats from all around the world. Piltover is the first to accept this on the condition that the apprenta of Clan Giopara is their head representative. everything else...is self explanatory :).
> 
> for now, enjoy! if you have questions or want to give feedback, comments are always open! still hoping to warm people up tot his so if you like what you see, spread the word. ♥

" Looks like the rain won't stop anytime soon. "  
  
The comment comes drifting to her; despite her dear diplomat's previous insistence that he could still catch a ride to the Morlea territories, he now carried no hint of impatience in his tone, no sense of urgency to even dare try and tough out the torrential downpour.   
.   
_Maybe he accepts defeat_ , Riven thinks, one hand smoothing ivory tresses after the other goes through them with a brush. _I am just surprised he's alright with cancelling his other plans so suddenly._   
  
Pause. She holds the brush idle in her lap as her gaze drifts towards the corner of her mirror, where she catches him pensive at the windows. Such a sight's enough for rosied lips to curl into faint smirk. If he was so inclined...  
  
" Are you still trying to leave? "  
  
Jayce - or rather, his reflection - turns his head to regard her for a few moments before attention is returned to the window.   
  
" I don't imagine my clan'll be too happy about the delays. I should at least try. "  
  
Silence. Then -   
  
"...or, I can just go back a few days and let them know I got held up. Progress knows the Grand General might still need me around if a meeting goes awry. "  
  
Despite how he was turned back to the windows, she can't help but imagine the smirk threatening his own lips, so much so that her own begins to grow.   
  
" Mister Martel, lying to his own clan...do not tell me you've picked up bad habits from all your time here. "  
  
" Afraid I have, Miss Fury. I'm an impressionable young man whose not used to deceit."   
  
A chuckle escapes her throat. He turns toward her again, though this time his whole body faces forward. Riven's 'feeling' is confirmed, catching the upward turn of his lips as their gaze meets in the mirror.   
  
" You wouldn't mind my staying, I take it? "   
  
" Oh, that is a stretch...but I suppose I can pencil you in for the night. "  
  
" That's a relief. " Both share a laugh over that on, the likes of which drowns out the pit-pat-patter of the rainfall against the glass for a moment. " Then you can show me to the guest room whenever you're ready. I can leave until - "  
  
" Actually, I...think after all your aid, putting you in a guest room seems too meager an offer. "  
  
Riven doesn't know if she imagines it ( or if she wills it, ) but the atmosphere changes on her. Coy, mirthful remarks are off the table. The pit-pat-patter and its steady pattern provide no escape from the growing pounding in the General's ears, heartbeat erratic at her own implication. Only when Jayce speaks again will she find even the slightest shade of relief.  
  
" That doesn't sound like an offer for a hotel room. "  
  
" It isn't. "  
  
It's just seconds, but the moment is worth an eternity, the moment where he disappears from her mirror as he walks around. Before she knows it, he's right behind her, and his hand has found stray tresses to tuck back over her shoulder.   
  
" I can't say that I'd mind, General, but... " A shudder threatens her when those hands begin to rub her shoulders, and impulse kicks the last threads of logic out of the driver's seat when she curls her fingers into his palm. A few tugs, and she leads him lower, lower...  
  
When he captures her breast from beneath the silken fabric, there's no fighting how her breath hitches.     
  
" ...I can't promise the best behavior. "  
  
She parts her lips, wanting to reply but finding the words die in her throat when his fingers rub her nipple. Instead, it's much, much easier to turn her head and find his mouth to hers,to find the months of want released in a single kiss...  
  
When they part, it's by centimeters, both meeting the other's eyes unflinching & undaunted.  
  
" I've been waiting for you to do that. "  
  
" I've been waiting _to_ do that. "   
  
" Only took you forever, Martel. "  
  
He shoots her a surprisingly wicked little smirk, finger & thumb rubbing the caught nipple until she shivers against him.   
  
" It doesn't look good on the resume' to make moves against the Grand General. "   
  
" Well the Grand General... " and she swallows hard, fighting back a moan when he continues his teasing. " ...was waiting for you to. "   
  
No reply, at least not right away. Instead, there's only warm, fleeting kisses pressed into her neck.   
  
" I'll make it up to her, then. "

There was no doubt in Riven's heart that he would.


	7. garner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Grand General/Diplomat AU ) (v) to gain; gather, store. see also: how Riven captures Jayce's attention even when he's trying not to give it to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: more of my favorite AU for the time being and boy, would you believe that in all of my smut writing on here for League, i have yet to actually do a blow job? ( sorry Yasuo, Jayce beat you to it :) ) i'm surprising myself here to be honest, which is why i apologize if it came out feeling a bit rushed or sloppy - i wanted there to be good give-and-take, so i hope that it still comes off as sensual as it does playful! 
> 
> the usual applies - kudos and comments always fill me with joy. i'm still going slow and steady so it'd be huge to see this lil' fic hit its first 100 hits here soon! ♥

His mornings here in the Immortal Bastion had taken on a new flavor of routine.  
  
Today - like most days - he begins the day by watching the sun lift past the horizon. When he figures he's idled long enough, he gets dressed, grabs his bottle of whiskey, and, with the latest meeting agenda in hand, reads on his bed.  
  
Yet, that's where the similarity ends, this routine. Unlike most days (even yesterday morning), he is not alone. The gentle creak in the bed frame reminds him so, as does the shift in weight on the mattress & the heat of a palm on his inner thigh.  
  
" Morning, General. " His gaze remains fixed to the paper. " You're up early. "  
  
" You left the bed. " Something heavier rests near his groin.  His hand reaches down; when fingertips meet hair, he affirms his guess that it's her head. " I got cold. "  
  
Jayce doesn't reply. The silence is met with a palm now rubbing against his clothed member.  
  
_Clink, clink, clink..._  
  
A sharp intake of air.  Cool air hits the newly exposed area where Riven undid his zipper.  
  
" We have a meeting soon. " He moves the papers down just enough so that cerulean irises can meet amber ones, and when they do, a coy smile begins to break out on her honeyed features. Staring at her did nothing to stop her hand from nudging his pants  & trousers down, nor does it stop her from wrapping her fingers around the base of his cock.  
  
In any other moment, he'd concede. He'd give that radiant woman what she wants and indulge both of their desires, but something about the wicked glint in her eyes makes him want to test her.  
  
" Seeing as it is my meeting, my dear diplomat, I am very well aware. I think we've the time to _unwind_ before going, don't you? "  
  
A challenge is in order.  
  
" I'm not stopping you. " Jayce draws the papers back where they were, eyes falling to the words as he reads once more. " It's just a reminder that since we have a meeting **you** tasked me to lead, I have notes to go over. "  
  
No response, but he didn't need one; soon, the hand on his shaft turns into something much warmer, and wetter, sensation raising the hairs on the back of his neck as - what he can guess, at least - is her tongue against the underside of his head.  
  
" Carry on, Martel. "  
  
And he does just that.  Aside from entangling more of er hair into his hand, he keeps reading. He need not glance at Riven gain to know that the dizzying warmth surrounding his head was the result of her mouth, tongue now running over the slit.  
  
' _proposition for a raised tariff on weaponry coming from other countries..._ '  
  
The warmth spreads downward as she takes more of him in.  
  
' _discuss possibilities for an improved route into the Corholt territory...'_  
  
There's no denying the white-hot spark of pleasure that races down his spine when she begins a steady rhythm, but he's not finished. The papers stay in hand...  
  
...until they can't any longer.  
  
Just as he nears the bottom of the page, Riven withdraws her mouth from him, instead concentrating tongue and lips just on the underside of his head. Another jolt of pleasure hits Jayce, one too hard to ignore when a rush of heat begins to coil in his groin.  
  
" Fuck. "  
  
He'd lament his loss later. For now, he tosses the papers aside and tangles his other hand into her locks, tugging more when her mouth found the right place to kiss -  
  
He meets her gaze again through half-lidded eyes. It was one thing to feel her engulf him with her mouth, but another to watch, inch by inch disappearing as she takes more in...  
  
With anybody else, he thinks, he could do better; last longer. He could still be reading with the whole of his member in somebody's mouth, but she wasn't anybody else. With a few slow, almost taunting bobs of her head, she unraveled the coil.  
  
No more composure. With a soft curse under his breath, he twitches in her mouth before finding release, hips rocking into her until the rolling waves stopped crashing down on him.  
  
Beneath the sun's gentle rays, Riven waits. She keeps her mouth around him until he lets out a shaky groan, swallowing hard. When parting, she wets her lips and brings his hand from her hair to her mouth, where she gives his thumb little kisses.  
  
" Did you finish reading the agenda notes? "  
  
She gets back on her knees proper so she can crawl onto his lap. His free hand finds the small of her back and holds her there, even draws her in for a lazy kiss.  
  
" Enough of them, yes. " Now it was his turn. Already moving the General's lacy undergarment to the side, a couple fingers brush against her slick folds, yielding from her a poorly-concealed moan. " But I think I missed something...I'll have to go over it again if you'll be kind enough to show me. "

Whatever witting remark she might've had is cut off by another kiss. It was his turn to get her attention.


	8. hamose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adj. bent in a curve, hooked. see also: Riven bails Jayce out of his bad date just as he prepares his escape, a fact he appreciates more than he expected to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: wow, 100+ hits! all i can say is thank you, thank you, thank you! i'm so glad to see this weird, rare ship catching traction - it's been a joy to delve into a new interaction and run with something different this year, so i'm glad to see more of you enjoying yourselves as well! 
> 
> i figure now is the time to quickly address the question of 'Jasmine, will you go back to writing for your one hundred and one series? you haven't even finished it >:(' and my answer to you is: i don't know. i think everybody here can see i'll always have a special place in my heart for Yasuo/Riven, but it's hard to run on my own fumes for ideas. meeting the people who love and write Jayce has rekindled a different kind of inspiration with me, and many of them have been instrumental into fueling my passion for this new ship. for now, i'm not going to promise anything, but even if i don't ever go back to finish it, i think i'd at least like to close it out with my idea of their endgame, you know? 
> 
> in the meantime, we're going back to mainverse! to clear any confusion you have, 'bedswerver' is a ye olde insult meaning 'adulterer.' other than that, we're still on that slow burn for these two.
> 
> enjoy! ♥ let's aim high and double these hits!

Jayce loves being the star apprenta for his clan, he does. He _loves_ when they send Gemma to him like some spy, how she shuffles through his workshop and prods him for his schedule just so she could calculate how to fit a date in and oh! How he loves when they send him off to another uninspired, high-class restaurant, where he's left to hope that his company has more flavor in their personality than the dressings on their salad.   
  
Much to his chagrin, such hopes are cut to pieces the moment he takes to the table.   
  
" So good to meet you, Mister Martel. " His 'date' — a severe looking woman with more rouge on her cheeks than she knows what to do with — extends her arm. Jayce takes it without ceremony, fingers curling around the thin hand and bringing it to his lips for the lightest kiss he can manage.  
  
" Likewise. "   
  
She withdraws it and rests it against her chest as if he blessed her.   
  
" I'm sure you know by now, but I will introduce myself again just in case. I am Elisa of Clan Vena. We have been looking for opportunities to work with the Giopara for months, now, so when I got the word that our city's beloved Defender was eligible... "  
  
This is the part where he tunes out. No longer did words like 'merging' or 'uniting' mean anything; clans were known to marry off their best apprenta as a business strategy, hoping the mass of wealth each accumulated would bloom.   
  
Unfortunately for her ( and the many before her ), Jayce wasn't looking. As she babbles, he makes quick work of her, assessing how best to entertain her before closing the book on this chapter.   
  
" Martel, is that you? "  
  
His train of thought comes crashing when a familiar and very much wanted voice breaks through this woman's incessant talk.  At its source, he turns his head towards it, greeted by the  sight of Riven approaching in a curve-hugging, low-cut , rose colored dress.   
  
Forget the plan. He was far happier with this.   
  
" It is me, Miss Fury. " Going along with it, he rises to his feet and opens his arms for her, both meeting in an embrace as if it hadn't just been hours before they saw each other. When they pull back, Jayce holds her hands in his; unlike the rest of their impromptu skit, his smile is real. " It's good to see you again. "  
  
" I could say the same to you. " She beams up at him. " I hope I'm not interrupting anything. "   
  
His hand finds a bare shoulder to hold. Hers find his chest, moving closer as she does so. " Nonsense. It's always a pleasure. "  
  
It was hard to know if he - if they - were still acting. Something about her eyes & her smile made all the chatter around them cease, rosied lips catching the light from above them...   
  
... if not for the sudden clearing of his 'date's' throat, he just thinks he damn well might have kissed her where she stood.  
  
" The Giopara didn't tell me that you've a bedswerver. "  
  
Both turn their heads to her. With a furrowed brow, Riven parts her lips to speak -   
  
" You know,  I don't remember the last time the Vena has done something noteworthy for Piltover. If memory serves, I've heard, your heir was in the middle of a divorce after he was caught with his lower class mistress, wasn't he? "   
  
Silence. Elisa stares on with her mouth agape. Jayce's lips twitch into the faintest smirk.  
  
" I'm impressed you got this far tonight. Must've been a hefty sum you paid my clan just to be here with me. "  
  
Frantic, the woman gathers her clutch and storms out, though not before shooting the pair a glare. When she's no longer visible among the other patrons, Riven breaks out into a laugh.  
  
" Did you see the look on her face? Oh, I think she was about to wet herself when you said that! "  
  
She covers her mouth to quiet her laugh. He's content to watch how it shakes her frame, how her eyes glimmer with joy as she sneaks a glance up at him.  
  
" ...what's that look for, _Mister_ Martel? "  
  
" I was just thinking about how I'm missing a date now that we've scared that fool off. "   
  
Pause. The grin fades into a small, coy smirk as she regards him with half-lidded eyes.  
  
" Are you offering to take me out? "  
  
" I probably owe you for getting her out of my hair, so yes, I am. "  
  
" This table is still open. " Riven jerks her hand towards it.   
  
" I was thinking somewhere less proper. "  
  
" Sounds horrible. I'm in. "  
  
He leads her out by the waist. Sure, there was the threat of the news catching wind of Jayce with his 'bedswerver,' that he was pursuing something 'illeigitimate'...no doubt Gemma would be displeased with his rejection this time around...  
  
When their eyes meet as they exit, however, consequences are the last thing on his mind.


	9. iconolatry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (n) derogatory term referring to the worship of icons. see also: Riven's pleasant run-in with Camille teaches her that Piltover hid more than met the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: please take this as evidence that i did not die and am, in fact, still writing.
> 
> on a more serious note, while i understand this is nowhere near as popular as my previous series, i owe it to the people following so far to update. my extended absence ( three weeks is a while in my book considering how often i update! ) had less to do with a lack of ideas and more to do with finding my muse again. sometimes i'll have the perfect chapter in mind, but can't execute until i find the right 'feeling' to help me carry it though. this is one of those things that wasn't ready for me to write until tonight. 
> 
> to reward you with my absence, i promise the next chapter will be nice and smutty ( with a hint of hurt/comfort. ) i may write it tomorrow, i may write it in another three weeks, but i'm planning on writing it preemptively while my muse is particularly strong and publishing it after this chapter gets to sit for a bit. 
> 
> enjoy! ♥ hits, kudos, comments help me pay the bills!

"  I know who you are. "  
  
The unfamiliar voice is enough to almost make Riven drop her glass. Having gone off to get some much needed alone time had lead her to believe that she was left unaccompanied, finding a secluded section on the second floor where none might come to bother her. To learn otherwise - and with a claim so bold, no less - sends a shiver racing down her spine.   
  
Despite how her stomach churns and hairs raise, she turns on her heel to face her newfound guest. Crystalline irises are the first thing that draw her in, though unlike Jayce's gleaming blues, these ones are unrelenting; cold.   
  
Eyes narrow as her fingers clench into a white-knuckled fist.  
  
"  Come again? "   
  
" I'm not the police, but do try not to lie your way out of this. " Riven opens her mouth to retaliate, though she's cut off again by the stranger's firm tone.  " You Noxians get bolder by the year. Your lot used to send warmasons...now they just send exiles. "   
  
The ice in her glace is jostled, hand beginning to tremble.   
  
" What do you want. "  
  
" Look at you, trying to negotiate with me. " The faintest upturn on her flawless features emerges before fading. " Tell me, how long is your vacation supposed to last? "  
  
Riven's gaze narrows further, nose scrunching up while brows knit together.  
  
" I did not realize Piltover had a problem with visitors. "   
  
" You are not a visitor. You are what's left of a decade old conflict between two primitive nations. "   
  
Blood rises to her cheeks, face flushed as she grits her teeth. The only thing keeping her from decking this woman over the balcony was the sense of dread that would come with getting her companion in trouble.   
  
Instead, she asks again -   
  
" What. Do you want. "  
  
" Your involvement with our city's hero is not a good look for him. You may think you are welcomed just fine, but you have no mind for the finer workings of politics. Imagine how many times he has to convince his clan that he's not dragging a brute around when he brings you here, trying to explain why you look so out of place. "  
  
 _Creeeeeeeeeek_. The glass begins to crack under her grasp as her ki forms around her hand.   
  
" It's a pity. To think - "  
  
" Evening, Ms. Ferros. "  
  
Her heart pounds so loud in her ears, it's a wonder she can hear the voice behind her with such clarity, much less feel a hand on her shoulder as another body stands behind her.   
  
" Martel. "   
  
" I was wondering when you were going to show up. The clan leader has been looking for you. "  
  
"  Then he hasn't looked hard enough. "  Though it's with one quick glance cast on the two of them that she turns.  " I trust he's in the back room? "  
  
" As always. "  
  
" Good. " She begins to walk, pausing after a few steps. " Do see me later , won't you? I have some...concerns I've been meaning to approach you about. "  
  
Splash of blue appears from the curtain of white locks that frame her features. He gives a curt nod, and it's enough to make her leave the scene for good.   
  
" Why that little... ugh!" At any other moment, the touch would provide comfort, but all she can do is jerk away from it, moving to face Jayce. "  Who the hell does she think she is, coming in and - "  
  
When she gets a good look at her companion - stiff jaw, pale countenance, and an almost blank look to his eyes - the words die in the back of her throat. The anger that almost made her shatter her glass comes crashing down, giving way to a feeling more foul. If _he_ reacted to her like that...  
  
" ...she is...as horrible as I make her out to be, isn't it? "  
  
" Horrible is too kind. " His own tone is hushed. He stares on as if she  never quite left. " That's the head of the Ferros clan and most feared Intelligencer around. " Blinking a couple of times to break the reverie, he now meets Riven's eyes with a frown and both hands finding her shoulders. " I know you're a capable woman, but for the sake of Progress, you can't cross that woman. "  
  
" I am afraid I'm not the one who crossed her to begin with. " Her expression darkens. " So if that is what you wish, she had better mind her business. "  
  
Pause. He looks to the long stretch of carpet that led back to the main staircase, then back to her.  
  
" Let's go. "  
  
" Please. "  
  
She'd - they'd - deal with Camille later, in time. 


End file.
